


In Fate's Hands

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Gary Green's Background Orign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Lachesis was too curious for her own good.
Relationships: Lachesis/Vandal Savage
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts), [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts), [FirenzeSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeSun/gifts), [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> I just wanted to thank the Constangreen Server for coming up with such a great pairing when we were batting around ideas for Gary's backstory.

Lachesis always wondered what Clotho saw in humans. They were messy, made bad decisions and needed a good babysitter. There was a reason there were fates and honestly if it wasn’t for her and her sisters, humans would be extinct. They’re bad decisions would have gotten them killed eons again. Still there was a tiny part of Lachesis that was curious about them. Her sister had to like them for a reason.

Maybe it was the whole sex thing. Although she didn’t know what the big deal was. Perhaps, she should try it just to find out what Clotho was always raving about. Of course, Lachesis wasn’t going to sleep with just anyone. No, she had standards which mean she was going to stay as far away from Zeus as possible. Instead, she had someone else in mind.

After centuries of seeing various threads of the loom lead, his was the one that intrigued her the most. He had immortality, power and was very easy on the eyes. If she had to try this whole sex thing, she could do worse than Vandal Savage. She just couldn’t let him know who she was. So for one day, Lachesis would be human. Shedding herself of her immorality, Lachesis made sure that she was in the right place at the right time. 

Leaving Olympus, Lachesis didn't think things through for once. Instead she thought like a human. She didn’t expect to have fun with Vandal nor did she think that nine months later that she would have a son named Gary. No, none of those things entered Lachesis’ mind as she left her sister to their weaving. She didn’t have the forethought to check her own thread, thus changing the fate she tried so hard to control.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lachesis found Vandal, the year was 1950 and he was accumulating his wealth and power. She knew that he would try to use her and perhaps her powers to get what he wanted. Vandal could bend the world to his will with the power of the loom and she couldn’t allow that. She wanted to experience being an immortal human, not throw the world into utter chaos. So Lachesis decided to glamour herself. 

Going by the name of Miriam, she entered that club house where Vandal was chatting it up with his colleagues. She knew he despised them but he needed them for the connections. This time he went by the name of Dr. Vandal Green, a dentist who was beloved by his community. Lachesis knew better though; knew Vandal was just biding his time until he found Chay-Ara again.

It would be awhile until he found her just to get spurned again. Lachesis had a plan to lure him into her bed — bend the circumstances to her will. Sauntering up to him, she wore the latest in fashion; perhaps showing a bit too much of her cleavage but Lachesis was a deity that knew what she wanted. Decked in a tight red dress, she smiled and offered to buy him a drink.

She could tell that he was intrigued. Perhaps she wouldn’t need to placate him with alcohol like she thought. In fact, it didn’t take that long at all for Lachesis to get what she wanted. A couple of drinks, some so call flirting that Clotho told her about and some ego stroking had gotten her to his house. It was easy to bend Vandal to her will — he was like putty in her hands. 

She could admit that Vandal was a creative lover but honestly Lachesis found the whole sex thing messy and boring. He tried the whips, handcuffs and other things that were supposed to make her scream but instead, Lachesis found herself wanting to go back home to Olympus. So the next morning as Vandal dreamt of world domination, she left. Leaving no trace of her behind, she went back home to her sisters. 

Her plans to forget the whole mess went south when Clotho showed her a new thread. Not just any thread — her son’s. Perhaps she can mold him into everything that Vandal ever wanted in a child. There was a chance for greatness with her son and Lachesis planned to use him to her advantage. The name Gareth Green would be on everyone’s lips in praise.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this.


End file.
